


and at last i see the light

by professortennant



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Temporary Blindness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 22:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19839892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professortennant/pseuds/professortennant
Summary: After a hard knock to the head, Jack is afflicted with transient vision loss and Sam is put in charge of him.





	and at last i see the light

Sam sat in the corner of the Colonel’s on-base quarters, quiet and watchful as he stumbled around his room, bumping into the corner of the metal desk. He let out a harsh curse and she sighed. “Sir, please–”

“I’m _fine,_ Carter.” His tone was sharp and she tried not to take it personally. He’d taken a hard gun butt to the side of his head and, according to Janet, the swelling in his brain had caused a temporary loss of vision. 

While she was optimistic the blindness was transient, she couldn’t predict a recovery time. After much complaining and with the agreement that someone would stay with him, Janet had released him to his on-base quarters.

_“Oh, c’mon, doc. On-base quarter, my home, po-tay-to, po-tah-o.”_

_“Absolutely not, Colonel. Brain edema is nothing to take lightly and if the swelling doesn’t go down and you pass out–or worse–I want you on base where I can get to you.”_

_“D’oh.”_

Sam sighed and watched as the Colonel stumbled across the room, hands outstretched and feeling for objects in his way. Pushing herself up off the chair, she walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder, turning him away from hitting the steel door in front of him. 

“Sir, please, just–just sit down.”

He glared in the direction of her voice but allowed her to lead him to the bunk and maneuver him onto the mattress, her hand a steady guide. He expected her to leave him alone and return to the corner she had relegated herself to. 

Instead, he felt the dip of the mattress and the warmth of her thigh pressed to his. He stared, unseeing, in front of him and clenched his jaw. 

“Hey, Carter, wanna play ‘I Spy’?”

He heard her snort of laughter and wished desperately that he could see the way she was no doubt ducking her head and, if he was really lucky, biting her bottom lip. 

And then a weighted silence filled the room and he could _feel_ her eyes on him, sense the way she was biting back the words on the tip of her tongue. He should have known this was coming. 

He didn’t need eyes to know what she was thinking. 

“Ah, ah, ah, Carter. Don’t even think about saying it. This wasn’t your fault.”

“But, sir, I’m the one who should have had your back–”

“And you _did._ The other guys just got my front.”

He heard her noise of distress and he sighed, blindly reaching out towards her, hoping to place a comforting hand on her shoulder. Instead, his aim was a little high and his fingertips brushed the curve of her cheek. 

She gasped at the contact and he once again wished he could see her right now. This would never happen without his vision loss and he intended on making the best of a bad situation. Besides, she wasn’t pulling away. 

Without his sight, Jack focused on everything else he _could_ sense and carefully crept his fingers down her cheek, finding the cut of her jaw. He cupped her face in his palm and his heart leapt into his throat as she turned into his touch.

He marveled at the softness of her skin, the warmth of her against his hand. He heard her breathing shift, soft exhalations puffing against his palm. It was intoxicating touching her like this, like every nerve ending was alight and all he could think and feel and hear was _her._

Sam shifted next to him and he felt her knee press into his thigh as she settled in closer against him when they both knew she should be returning to her chair in the corner of the room. 

None of this should be happening and yet…

“Sam,” he murmured, imperceptibly leaning forward towards where he could feel her heat radiating from her skin. It felt like if he couldn’t see her, then this didn’t count. 

He could smell coffee and orange on her breath. He heard her suck in a breath as he stroked his thumb over her cheek and guided her towards him, counting on her to close the distance between them. He’d felt her, smelled her, heard her. He wanted to finally _taste_ her. 

“We shouldn’t,” she whispered, her lips a hair’s breadth from his own. He could just feel her lips against his own. He wondered what she looked like right now, if her eyes were wide and dilated and _wanting,_ if she was flushed with excitement, if she was drinking him in the way he so, so badly wanted to do with her. 

“It’s up to you, Sam.”

For an agonizing moment, he was left in the dark completely. He couldn’t see her, couldn’t see what she was thinking the way he normally could. As tough and as military and disciplined as she was, Jack had a way of just _knowing_ what it was she was thinking. Most of the time any way.

Just when he thought he–they–had crossed a line and was letting his fingers drift down her jaw on his way to pulling back, he was startled to find her lips pressed to his.

It was chaste and over far, far too soon. But it lasted long enough for him to suck her bottom lip into his mouth and finally get a taste of her. It lasted long enough for her fingers to curl into the fabric of his BDUs as she anchored herself to him. It lasted long enough for Jack O’Neill to know what Samantha Carter smelled, tasted, and felt like while he was kissing her. Or rather, while she was kissing him.

And then she was pulling back and taking her warmth with her. 

He could envision her lips perfectly, flushed and plump and red. Maybe she was tucking her hair behind her ear and his fingers itched at his side; _he_ wanted to do that. 

“Hey, Carter? I, uh, can’t really see if you’re freaking out or not, but, um, don’t, if you are. Because that was–”

“Pretty great.”

He grinned in what he hoped was her direction, relief flooding him. “Yeah,” he said softly. “I practically saw stars. Y’know, if I could see.”

And there it was again, that snort and huff and laugh that he could envision perfectly. 

Maybe being blind wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> (a) yes, i forgot where i was going with this about midway through and (b) someone with more patience than me should make this a longer, better fic because it was a great prompt from agentkalgibbs


End file.
